Houston
Houston was first seen in the Rascals' territory when she joined the pack. Houston is a dominant wolf and is extremely aggressive along with being stubborn. Rascals When Houston joined the Rascals she joined with another female named Shadow, the pack also had an alpha female at the time as well, so Houston made no move to take the rank. After a few weeks of living with the Rascals the alpha female dissapeared and did not return. Houston took notice of this change and also interest in the rank of alpha female. But shortly after the alpha female's disappearance a new female joined the pack, named Vixen, and took the rank as alpha female. Houston immediately disliked Vixen and challenged her for the rank of alpha. The two females got into a violent quarrel and Vixen turned up as the winner. From that point on Houston has shown a clear dislike for the alpha female and will often challenge her. Houston was allowed to stay in the Rascals for some time but the pack's dislike of her being around was clear. Evenually Vixen chased her off and she was no longer a member of the Rascals. Loner Though Houston was kicked out of the Rascals, she stayed around and kept a close eye on the pack. Soon she grew attracted to Dougal. One day while the rest of the pack was out hunting and Dougal was left babysitting the pups Houston went into the den site. Dougal did not chase her off at first but showed interest in Houston. The two began to play but soon Dougal thought better of letting Houston into the territory and chased her off. The pair began to meet with eachother though while the rest of the pack was away, often leaving the pups unguarded. Dougal's actions were soon noticed by Shadow though who stayed to help babysit one day and became suspisious when he wandered away from the den. Later on Houston wandered close to the Rascals' den and found that Aurinko had been following her. Houston tried to fraw his attention but Aurinko thought better of it and chased her off. Dougal later found her and the two wandered off together. Later, Houston attemped to rejoin the pack. She was fiercely rejected by Vixen and chased off into Sequoia territory, where Dougal reappeared and saved Houston from being attacked by a Sequoia patrol. After distracting it, Dougal decided to rejoin Houston, and together they went to try to rejoin the Rascals again. Houston was once again rejected by Vixen and chased off. However, Dougal was permitted to stay much to Houston's displeasure. After many attempts and almost four months of being a loner, Houston finally convinced Vixen to allow her back in the Rascals pack. It is unknown if Dougal and Houston will continue their relationship, after they were both distant upon Houston's return. Recently after Houston returned to the pack, Houston wandered off with Dougal. Dougal mounted and mated with her, then Dougal was chased away. It is unknown whether the mating was successful or not. Three months after mating with Dougal, Houston snuck off to make a den of her own. She settled into the den and eventually had three healthy pups. Shortly after Houston giving birth, Vixen found her den and forced her out. She then proceeded to kill all the pups, and make Houston submit. Apparently this was not enough for Vixen, Houston having had her own pups was the last straw. Vixen started chasing Houston until she was out of the territory. Houston has not returned. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters